Some People Like That Sort of Thing
by shippingdiva
Summary: Inspired by "Blood Brothers". Remember when Patrick ties the teacher up? From memory, I don't think Teresa was present but can't find the episode online to check. What if she had been? I think the scenario may have played out something like this...


Warning – contains mild references to BSDM activities. Don't like? – don't read.

She should have known that Patrick Jane couldn't last more than five minutes – if that! – without clowning around in some way. At least it wasn't her on the receiving end of his attention this time, not at first anyway. However, by the time he'd finished his little charade his attention most definitely had turned to her. And, boy, did she end up wishing it hadn't. She'd never look at a length of rope in the same way again.

She watched, resigned, as he approached the camp teacher. She knew he'd be outrageous and embarrassing; it was what she'd come to expect from the maverick consultant. Lisbon knew that she should stop him, but it was like rubbernecking at a car crash, she just couldn't help herself. She wondered what he'd do or say. At this point she had absolutely no idea.

He had his usual wide grin in place as he approached the woman, the grin Lisbon recognised as the one he usually had when behaving badly. The unsuspecting teacher had been demonstrating how to tie various types of knots to the kids, using a thick piece of cord. She held it in her hands, already knotted into a wide loop, when Patrick Jane reached her.

"Hey lady!" was his opening move. The teacher looked confused and a little put out.

"Are you talking to me?" she replied in her best "I'll put this arrogant man in his place" voice. Little did she know what she was up against.

Patrick Jane lost the grin. He moved in closer to the woman, standing over her, invading her personal space. His voice was stern.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. This is important. Look at me. CBI. That's the police. No backchat. You do exactly as I tell you".

Both his tone and his choice of words made Lisbon's stomach clench just a little. _"You do exactly as I tell you…"_ He sounded so…commanding. Bossy. Domineering. She wondered what it would be like to have him talk to – correction, talk _at_ - her in that exact same tone. Maybe it would feel pretty good to have Patrick Jane boss her around and tell her that she had to do exactly what he ordered. She decided that she might like it. Might like it quite a lot, in fact. God, what the _hell_ was she thinking? Get a grip on yourself, Lisbon, she thought.

Jane was still stood in front of the now decidedly less confident teacher. The woman could only gasp out a feeble "What?"

Jane handed the teacher a water bottle. "Hold this", he ordered. As she took it, looking dazed, he grabbed the knotted rope from her. "CBI - California Bureau of Investigation. Ma'am, we have reason to believe..." As he spoke he suddenly slipped the knotted rope over her wrists and pulled it tight, rendering her helpless.

Lisbon couldn't believe what she had just seen. She gazed at the woman's bound wrists in fascination. Her stomach clenched again and sent a sneaky message of pure lust down to her pussy. She felt herself getting moist. Very moist.

So now she had to contend with the distinctly disturbing (yet infinitely intriguing) thought of how it would feel to be tied up by Patrick Jane at the same time as being bossed around by him. The increasingly wet feeling that she was getting indicated to her that she definitely liked the idea. She liked it one hell of a lot, actually. She could feel her face reddening, both with embarrassment and lust. Where had all this come from? Here she was, picturing Patrick Jane shoving her to her knees, tying her up, using and abusing her for his pleasure. Being rough, hurting her. And her absolutely loving it. Wanting more. Begging for more. She'd never even really thought about all that…_kinky_…stuff before. But then, of course, she'd never met a man quite like Patrick Jane before.

Suddenly Jane looked over at Lisbon. And saw the way that she was looking at him, the rope, the teacher's captive wrists. She realised that he had guessed exactly what she was thinking. She was in no doubt of that. The way she was gaping at him, the flush on her face - it wouldn't take somebody even half as mentally acute as Patrick Jane to guess what she was thinking. Let alone someone with his intellectual abilities. She didn't think, at that moment, it was possible to feel any more embarrassed. Bad enough that she should feel the way that she did - infinitely worse that he knew about it. _Oh, shit._

She saw initial surprise on his face, followed by a knowing grin. She felt her face getting even redder with shame and humiliation. If she'd fallen into the centre of the earth it wouldn't have been far enough away from him, and she didn't think the earth's core could be much hotter than her flaming face.

Then he turned away from her, still grinning, towards the teacher. A woman who clearly was at a complete loss to know how best to react. "Untie me. This instant" was all she could manage. Despite the attempted bravado, it sounded weak to Lisbon. She could identify with how the woman must be feeling. Being on the receiving end of Patrick Jane could be an exhausting experience at times.

"Sorry, ma'am, your boss, Mr. Maclean, told me to do that". He couldn't seem to stop having fun at the woman's expense.

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did! He's in his office right now. Go ask him". The camp kids were laughing as she stumbled off towards the camp office, still tied at the wrists.

Lisbon decided to try to exert some control back over the situation. Or at least give some semblance of it. "You can't just go around tying people up like that!" she yelled at Jane. Play the hardass CBI team leader, she thought, even if she didn't feel like that at all.

"Why not?" was his response. He was wearing that stupid, annoying, shit-eating grin again and she knew exactly what had sparked it this time. She clung to the not very likely possibility that he would go easy on her and not embarrass her too much. She really should have known better about that. Really, she thought, don't you know what he's like by now?

"What you must understand, my dear Lisbon" he continued, "is that some people like that sort of thing. Being tied up. Restrained. Hell, you know what I mean. Do you think that woman did?"

"No, of course not! You embarrassed the hell out of her!" Lisbon snapped. Really, there wasn't much else that she could do in the circumstances but try to maintain the pretence that she hadn't reacted in the way that she had, and that he hadn't guessed her secret thoughts. Damn Patrick Jane.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't" Jane replied. "But my guess – just a hunch, you understand, Lisbon, I don't really have anything to go on here…" His smirk widened. "…is that you certainly would".

"No, of course I wouldn't…" Lisbon began, but he cut her off. And resumed his stern, don't mess with me, you will do as I say tone. And it had the same effect on her again. She could feel the heat and wetness between her legs.

"Don't answer me back, Lisbon. Remember, no backchat. You got that? I say that you would enjoy it. Want to come over here and give it a little try? Bet you've not let yourself do anything like that before. Oh no. You always need to be so in control. What do you think it would feel like to give up that control to me? How would that feel, huh? Huh, Lisbon? I could control you real good. Reckon you'd get off on that. Hell, I know I would". He leaned back against the tree behind him, scrutinising her, reading her every reaction.

She was grateful that the kids had wandered away and couldn't hear all this. Definitely not what their parents had sent them to learn at camp. And, dear God, did he have any idea of the effect he was having on her by talking that way? Silly question, of course he did. He was Patrick Jane. He was right yet again. Yes, she definitely would get off on that one.

She tried to scrape together a façade of maintaining authority. Block out the lustful thoughts spiralling down towards her groin. Come on, Lisbon, you can do it. "You're full of crap, Jane. Grab your stuff, let's get back". His words _"I know I would"_ started bouncing around inside her head. She knew she'd be thinking about that one a whole lot more.

At that moment, Jane's cell phone rang. Saved by the bell, she thought, in utter relief.

"Patrick Jane. Oh, hi, Rigsby. Yes, nearly done here. You want to speak with Lisbon? She's around somewhere…Yeah; I'll get her to call you when she's free. She's a bit tied up right now. Metaphorically speaking, of course".

At that, Lisbon finally lost control, closed the gap between them and punched Jane hard on the arm. He really was impossible.


End file.
